Inventory
Inventory '''is the second episode of Season 4 of Masters of Sex. It aired on September 18, 2016. Synopsis Masters and Johnson turn to new partners in an effort to put the past behind them and focus on their expanding clinic. Given their fractured triangle, Libby reevaluates her relationship with Bill and Virginia. Plot Bill has a dream that he is at the Playboy Mansion with Virginia, and she asks him to get into bed with her. Bill, however, wakes up, sleeping in the bed in the clinic. He is surprised to see Johnny there, who is surprised to see that this is where Bill is living now. Virginia, at home, returns and greets Tessa, who has been living with Virginia's father since Virginia left to go to Las Vegas. Tessa reveals that she knows Virginia and Dan aren't married, and Virginia asks that she keep this secret, as her image depends on it. Virginia returns to the clinic for the first time since leaving, and greets Betty. She is surprised to see, in Bill's office, Nancy Leveau, an old associate of Barton's, who is here to become Bill's new partner, as per their arrangement. Virginia is quietly offended by Bill, but conducts a sample interview to test Nancy, by conducting a fake intake with Betty and Lester. Libby goes to Herb Spleeb's office and notices the chaos there, as his secretary has quit. Bill conducts a meeting with the Connelly's, and Darleen is horrified of Dale's "shoe fetish". In the observation room, Virginia reveals that she is bugging the entire clinic, claiming that, had the place been bugged months ago, they wouldn't be facing legal troubles. Lester wires the entire building that night. At his AA meeting, Bill stays afterwards and helps Louise clean up. Her neighbor is spending the winter in Florida, and Louise offers to let him stay in her place, as long as he waters the plants and feeds the cat. Bill declines. At a bar, Virginia recognizes Lloyd Madden, her former therapist, and she sits down with him. He has just been stood up at a blind date. Virginia says she has a job offer for him, being her new partner at the clinic. He refuses, however, and says he'll call her if he has a change of heart, but crumbles up her business card. Bill goes to Libby's house and enjoys a drink. He says that, as part of his AA meetings, he wants to make amends with Libby, and he apologizes for everything he did to her during their marriage. Libby reveals that, instead of just moaning around for years, she has been having her affairs too, including Robert and Paul. At the clinic the next day, it's Nancy's first official day, and she asks Virginia for some advice. Nancy then recommends Art Dreesen to be Virginia's partner. Bill has moved into Louise's friend's place, but feels as if he has "moved to Mars". Bill says he is not going to the meeting, as he is depressed after finding out of Libby's affairs. Louise then reveals that she paralyzed her husband after getting behind the wheel inebriated. In the observation room, Bill and Nancy successfully guide the Connelly's through sexual intercourse. Afterwards, Bill warns Nancy that watching people have sex can make the watchers aroused. Nancy then asks Bill if he and Virginia have had sex before, and Bill says no. Virginia shows up to the same bar and talks with Madden, asking him to reconsider her offer. After pointing out many flaws with her and her actions, the two have sex, and Virginia takes back her offer afterwards. Virginia returns home to Tessa, who says she is moving in with George permanently. At the diner in the building, Virginia and Libby run into each other, and discuss how their lives have been impacted by Bill. Libby then goes to Herb Spleeb's office to interview for the position of his secretary. Nancy and Art are revealed to be married, but want to keep it a secret. Bill, Virginia, Nancy, and Art all gather in the clinic to discuss their respective cases. Cast Main cast * Michael Sheen as William Masters * Lizzy Caplan as Virginia Johnson * Caitlin FitzGerald as Libby Masters * Annaleigh Ashford as Betty DiMello Trivia -The original title of this episode was "Puss N Boots". Reception "Inventory" received positive reviews, but less positive than its predecessor and was considered to be one of the weakest episodes of the season. Timeline This episode does not take long after Freefall, which took place in September 1968. Louise says that the person is out of the apartment "for the Winter". In this episode, we must be in '''October/November 1968. Gallery 4x02_0000.jpg 4x02_0001.jpg 4x02_0002.jpg 4x02_0003.jpg 4x02_0004.jpg 4x02_0005.jpg 4x02_0006.jpg 4x02_0008.jpg 4x02_0009.jpg 4x02_0010.jpg 4x02_0011.jpg 4x02_0012.jpg 4x02_0013.jpg 4x02_0014.jpg 4x02_0015.jpg